loomian_legacyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sarulu/Any Questions/Theories before LL releases?
Warning: This is terrifyingly long, it may have some grammar issues and etc. please bear with me. There is still a day left before it releases, and yet I still have questions needed to be answered. There are so many questions and theories still needed to be solved, THIS WORLD HAS INFINITE UNANSWERED QUESTIONS YET TO BE DISCOVERED. INFINITE POSSIBILITIES WAITS UPON US ADVENTURERS! * 'Change of events?' As we see in a demo of Loomian legacy, the player's stories may have changed a lot from the original pokemon brick bronze (The story is original, not the game) Does this mean we repeat the cycle of the story of PBB? with a twisted turn of events? A change of story perhaps? we may find out when our adventures begin. * 'What has happened to Tess?' Okay, I have been watching''' "Worlds apart" By Tbradm''' from youtube for more than 10 times. You gotta love Brie_Bee's artwork and development of artistic skills on twitter. It seems that she is at a place called "Seekling island", does the Seeklings and Loomians have some sort of connection? We all saw jake encountering an Embit on the trailer, but are they on the same worlds or are they somehow disconnected? We shall find out. *'Why or how did a cute fire bunny turn to a muscular Thanos looking Easter bunny?' This question is just a joke, I saw Brie_bee on tweeter retweeting a video about it. But I'm still curious... (Still reminds me of the Froakie evolution) * 'Renewal of Adventure?' This is actually the same question as "Change of events?", but does this mean that our adventures as players of Loomian legacy may repeat as the same one as PBB? but with twists and turns? dOeS tHiS mEaN eVeNt lOoMiAnS eXiStS!? we shall see soon. * 'What happened to Team Eclipse?' I've been thinking about this a lot during class hours...Since the demo looked like the game has made a renewal of adventure, does that mean the team eclipse had a restart of Game too? or are they the same people who traveled to the portal and had a new plan to take over the Roria LL version? * 'Will there any be event Loomians?' Just like the old game that has Pokemon events, will there be any Loomian events too? There would (Probably) a high possibility since the old game had it. Also, probably some Bloxtubers already have said that there would be some Loomian event. Not really sure? cause I'm trying to focus more on studying, even though I've been staring at the board for the whole day thinking what is life and when will it be suspended... I've been murmuring what happened to the team eclipse. * '2 Types of shiny Loomians?' Although it is preferred to be "Gleaming Loomians", It can be also known as "Shiny" since some Bloxtubers prefer it that way (I think). I just love how Some games are unique in their own perspective. If some of you hasn't known that there are 2 Types of gleaming Loomians then I am here to show you a whole new world. ---- {Gamma Gleam} Types of Gleaming Loomian-----| ---- {Alpha Gleam} (I just did this so it could look more presentable even though it isn't. ''(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ) * 'Does the LL Roria Connect with the Seekling Island? Since Tess made it to the "Other side" of the portal, is there any possibilities that the LL Roria and the Seekling island are connected? or Tess may have been on another dimension of some sort? How did Tess get to the dimension of the seekling? '''May I ask if whether or not you have an amino? This is still work in progress, Some questions may be erased or added. This are mostly questions. Category:Blog posts